


The Creepy Detective

by RarahPSE



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Detectives, Mansion Fic, fred meyer, mansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarahPSE/pseuds/RarahPSE
Summary: Serra do this, Serra do that, Serra no, bad Serra , Serra stop. Always bossing me and telling me what to do. I just wanted to live my life without having to deal with all of them. I just don't understand my parents, and they didn't understand me. After I became an adult everything was a lot better because I didn't have to see those blasted old farts everyday. I hate dealing with people, all their emotions and difficulties. They make no sense. Crying over death or loss, being exited over a promotion or marriage. Everyone thought I'd understand eventually, but I never did. The closest thing I have to emotions is the reason I took my job as a homicide detective, adrenaline rush. It's weird, or so I've been told, but I'm practically addicted to it. The amazing rush is the only thing that makes this whole existence worth while.
Kudos: 3





	The Creepy Detective

Being a police homicide detective was the only thing int interesting in my life. I thought of trying other jobs, but they just didn't seem as good. Firefighting was dull and too hot, being a lifeguard was to repetitive, and all office jobs were out as a concept. It took my last few years of high school to chose a job I thought would suit me, being a detective. I took a lot of time during my last year of high school, when I wasn't doing the homework I was constantly being assigned, learning about what different units that detectives could work in. Out of all the different units the only one that stood out to me was homicide, mostly because it would at least be less boring and mundane than the other. With not much time left in my required schooling before college, I started looking up common and uncommon ways people tried to get away with murder. I probably got put on some watch list, but I couldn't care less. If I were going to become a homicide detective I'd need to know this, and much more. After high school, I started college because to be a "good" detectives I'd need a degree in criminal justice. Criminal justice didn't sound that interesting to me, but to get the job I decided it was worth the boredom. I also worked on making sure I was agile, strong, and sharp enough pass the job requirements. I'd also need to go to their academy, but I wasn't concerned about that.

It took six years after high school until I was able to become a detective, and boy was I ready. I was twenty-four and ready to see some dead bodies and go try and catch some murders. I still don't fully understand why murder is bad, just that everyone thinks it is. Either way, this'll be entertaining.

It was less entertaining than I hoped. The people were all amateurs trying to go down in history or be rid of some annoyance and failing miserably. Everyone always got caught and punished, the evidence always winning out. These chumps are terrible, and idiots. Most of them don't have much more than a high school diploma, or dropped out. There are, however, some old cases, and a few newer ones, that are still unsolved. Those cases interest me the most. How could someone, who acts so amateur, still not be caught. The interesting thing to me about them is that they always occur withing ten miles of a forest, sometimes more obvious than others. What could everyone be doing to miss these details? I think everyone else trying to find these amateurs just suck for some reason. I wonder if all the good detectives around here just die or something? I mean, I got this job because the previous detective died so it's possible.

Well, hopefully I'll figure it out soon.

Ticci Toby's perspective:

Sally was at the park with Toby watching over her when she noticed a new person in a police uniform. The new person was a girl with long brown hair that shimmered in the sun and one of the most board looks ever on for someone raiding a drug house. She yelled out the warnings, which is when Toby noticed the police raid too, but he didn't seem to notice the new girl. Why would a new person come here, didn't she know that the last new person died? Either way, it'll probably be more fun.

"Sally, what are you thinking about? You're letting out a bit of a dark aura." Toby asks, slightly concerned as to what I was plotting.

"Toby," I started, lightening up on the dark aura. "There's a new person in the police force." I finished before giggling. Toby turns around, probably trying to figure out who the new person is.

"Is it the bored looking girl standing outside waiting for her turn to go in?" Toby asked and I just nodded in reply. Toby smiled, looking at her bored expression with amusement. "This'll be fun." he concluded, seemingly ready to start a new game.

"Yes," I agreed, ready to join in on this dark new game. "Should we tell the others or let them figure it out on their own?" I questioned him, about ready to go home and inform Charlie of my new plans.

"I think we should probably let them figure it out on their own. I mean, unless she goes into into your house you're not going to mess with her and I'm not messing with her unless Slendy tells me to," He started, then smiled. "It'll be fun to see who figures out first that there's a new person."

"Heheh, that is true!" I replied, content with not telling anyone that there's a new person in town. I am going to tell Charlie though because he obviously need to know.

"Sally, before we head back do you wanna try and talk to her?" Toby asked me, curiosity and adventure shining in his eyes.

"Yes!" I excitedly replied. Toby laughed lightly and picked my up which I squealed at. Toby started walking over to her, talking with me about ice cream so it wasn't obvious we were walking over to talk to her. Toby got a bit over exited about waffle cones which got her attention.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step back." she calmly said to us as we were getting rather close to her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you there. Me and my sis here were just planning on going to get ice cream." Toby replied with a pretty convincing lie.

"If you say so." was all she replied with, still seeming very bored.

"Say," Toby starts, curiosity seeping into his voice. "I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new to the town?"

"I've been here for about a month now so I'm not surprised you haven't noticed me before today." she replied almost monotone, and still looking as bored as ever.

"Yo Serra, you can come in now." one of the other officers from this town calls out.

"Ok, give me a moment," the girl in from of us, who is apparently Serra called back before turning to us. "I'm gonna need you to go now, preferably around the block or something." she says after turning back to us.

"Ok," Toby began, slight sadness slipping into his voice. "But before we go, what happened at this place?" Toby questioned and tilting his head when it ticks to make it less obvious.

"That's what I'm here to figure out," she replies looking at us before continuing. "And it might not be the best thing to talk about in front of a child." she concludes

"Aw, come on." Toby pleads, making puppy dog eyes at her. She sighs, taking a moment to think.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," she starts. "It's a suspected homicide. How I have to go. Have a good day." she finishes before walking away. She was definitely weird, most cops or detectives wouldn't just say it outright. Toby then turns around, still holding me as we go towards the woods.

"When she's definitely interesting." Toby concluded as we entered the woods, the calm coolness refreshing from the beaming sun.

"Ya," I started, a grin on my face. "It'll be fun to see what happens to her." I finish giggling.

Toby continues walking, me still in his arms as we go deeper into the forest. It keeps getting darker and darker until it's almost pitch black. Toby doesn't even stumble even though I don't think he can see where his feet are. He has the wood much better memorized than I do. I definitely would have tripped multiple times already. After maybe a minute of complete darkness some light makes its way through the branches so we can now see again. Even though it's not a lot of light because we were just in pitch blackness the little bit of light illuminates everything it touches almost as it the darkness didn't exist. After a few more minutes of walking the mansion is in view, so I decide to wiggle out of Toby's grasp and run to the door. Toby jogs along side me and is right beside me when I open the door, stepping in right after me.

"We're home!" I cried out, squealing when Jane picked me up.

"Well that's good! You've been out for hours so some people were starting to get worried." Jane said, probably with a smile under her mask.

"Toby." Slenderman's loud voice booms from his room. I heard Toby gulp before starting toward the stairs.

"I should probably see what Slender wants." Toby says with a nervous chuckle before going up the stairs leaving me alone with Jane.

"So how was your adventure today?" she asked me, happiness in her voice. I started telling her about what happened while I was out, where Toby and I went and that sort of stuff. I obviously left out the part about the new girl so she could figure it out herself.

"Sounds like someone's had an eventful day." I hear BEN say from the couch, when he got there is anyone's guess.

"Ya!" I replied with a smile before Jane put me on the couch next to BEN before going int the kitchen. "What have you been up to?" I ask BEN, curiosity in my eyes.

"Just more video games and trolling people on Cleverbot like normal." BEN said with a sigh, probably jealous that my day was so much better than his.

"Well I'm gonna go play with Charlie!" I said jumping of the couch and darting to the stairs. I heard BEN sight before wishing me luck fore some reason. I need to tell Charlie about everything new I learned today, and the new person in town.

Serra's perspective:

'Those people were weird' I thought as I entered the house of the supposed homicide, signs of struggle obvious from the door. There was a table near the door on the ground, some small glass trinkets broken and a bit of blood here. One little pile of broken glass caught my attention because it was further away from the table than the others and in smaller pieces than the rest, as if it was smashed. I ignored it for the moment because this wasn't the place where they wanted me to be looking.

"In here Serra." My superior said as I was about to pass the door to the room he was in. The room, along with the rest of the house had the standard white walls. These walls, however looked freshly cleaned unlike the others except for one wall.

"What you notice?" he asked me as I looked at all the walls in the room. Instead of answering him I just pointed at the one unclean wall. He look at me for a moment before shaking his head and signaling me to come closer with is left hand. I walked over and was a man who bled out from two wounds on his abdomen, right around where kidneys would be. I took out my notebook and jotted all of what I noticed down before also pulling out my phone and adding it to my digital case file. As I was jotting my notes down on my phone my superior looked over to me chuckling when he realized what I was doing.

"You know, we get some time to do that stuff when we get back." he commented. Even though he said that he looked happy to have me here doing this while I went.

"Better to be safe than sorry." was my reply, still an overall bored expression on my face. He chuckled again.

"We're going to need to do something about that expression on your face," he started, looking around slightly. "You should be at least a little worried, ya know. Murder isn't something that you should take lightly."

"I don't." I stated, looking him directly in his eyes. He sighed before getting back to examining the room and taking pictures.

"Make sure to print those out later." I said. He looked back at me, chuckling, but agreed to.

After we were done at the scene we went back to the police building. My superior went and got the pictures printed in our printing room and gave them to me. As I was studying the pictures I noticed something off about one of them. It was a picture of the corner of the room but it seemed to emit a blackness that I didn't notice when I was there. I'd have to check that out when I went back there tomorrow.

"Hey Serra, I wanted to show you some of the other cases that were similar to this." my superior said handing me a stack of unsolved cases. Now this was getting interesting.

"Thanks." I replied, a slight grin making it's way to my face. I start flipping through the others and see a similar blackness in a corner of each room. Some had it in a top corner, some on a lower corner, but all was the seventh picture taken.

"I'll let you get to it." My superior said with a chuckle as he left my little cubical. I may not like cubicles or working in them but as long as I have a mystery like this to try and solve it's not as bad.

After a while, near the end of my scheduled work for the day I was bored. I felt like I was missing pieces that were needed to solve this, meaning I'd need to do other research I didn't think I'd need to. This was a real pain.

"You can go home early if you want Serra." my superior said, popping his head in. I sighed, standing up and thanking him. We walked away as I gathered up my stuff. As I was about to leave I felt something was off by the front door of the building. I felt my heart speed up as adrenaline started to course through me. That is what I was looking for, the adrenaline rush that comes from knowing something bad is about to happen.

Despite possibly better judgment, I go out the front door.

I was about half way home and I still don't know what caused the adrenaline rush and it was getting annoying because it was starting to fade. I sighed, right before passing a dark alleyway and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and the adrenaline comes back into my system. I continue past the ally and feel eyes on me, most likely from the ally. As I'm almost past the ally, I hear some foot steps from the ally come my way. Was the person even trying to conceal them self?

I feel a hand over my mouth as a rough voice speaks to me, "Now, what's a cute little girl like you doing out this late? Are you looking for trouble because you've found some." He tries to drag me into the ally, but he soon realized that he's getting nowhere with that. I take a slight step forward, just to line up so I could kick my leg back and hit where the sun don't shine. I feel him let go and the cool nights breeze return around me as he clutches his crotch while he's on the ground. That felt really good to do. I continue walking home, but for some reason I still feel a pair of eyes on my. I would have blamed my imagination, if I had one. I gave up on trying to have an imagination because it's fueled by something I still don't have, prominent emotions.

As I'm almost at my house, I decide to look back and try to see what was following me. When I saw what was following my, it wasn't what I was expecting.

Jeff's perspective:

I was stalking this person who left the police station. I've never seen her before which means she's either a new person who need police protection or a new police officer or detective. Either way, hunting her should be more fun than a random person. I did my best to conceal my presence as I followed her. As she was passing a dark ally I noticed a man in there before she did. Heck, she didn't even seem to notice him! I would be really annoyed if he stole my prey, but I didn't want to interfere right now. I'm not helping either of them, but if she got taken that just meant another body in my count. I watch as he grabs her and tries to pull her into the ally without much luck. He must be weak because she looks like it'd be easy to pull her anywhere. As I keep watching I see her step forward slightly and kick her leg back so her heel connects with his balls. I struggle not to laugh as he falls to the ground holding his crotch in a lot of pain. He tried to take my prey, so he definitely deserves all the pain he's in. After that she just continued on her way as if nothing happened.

She's definitely weird, that's for sure. It should be fun to play with her a bit before I kill her. I hope she has like a cat or some other pet I can kill to creep her out. It'd be much more fun to creep her out and then kill her rather than just kill her, but that's as long as she's not boring.

She continues, and when she's near an apartment looks back, thankfully I stay hidden and have the illusion thing from Slender. As long as she's not the most boring person in the world, which she doesn't seem to be, she shouldn't be able to see me at all. Despite that, it seems like she looks directly in my eyes. That shouldn't be possible though, I have everything keeping me from her sight, even most of a tree! As quickly as she turned around to look behind her she turned back around and my smile widened. This will be fun. She goes up to a building that requires a key-card or someone buzzing you in before you can enter. That shouldn't be much of a problem as long someone has their window open.

I watch as she scans her card from her pocket before hearing the door beep and she walks in and fully closes the door. Good thing I wasn't planning on getting in through the door. The main thing I need to do now is figure out where she lives. She doesn't seem like someone who would live on the first floor or the top floor either. I'll have to poke around when I manage to get in, which I should probably start trying to do soon.

I walk up to the side of the building, away from the cameras I spotted earlier. This place seems to try decently well to keep their residents, to bad it won't really help. I put my fingers on the building finding some good hand holds. I bet these are here from dumb adolescents sneaking out without their parents permission. Makes my life easier at least. I start scaling the building and at each set of windows look for an open one. It wasn't until about the fifth or sixth floor that I noticed an open window that I then made my way over to. As I slid through the window I'm met with the scent of fresh paint. This idiot either left the window open to disperse the the smell or really didn't care about if birds and bats got in. I look around the room to see the newly painted white walls, void of anything interesting. I go to the simple wooden door and open it, a slight creak being heard as I do so. I walk around the small apartment to see if anyone was here, only to find the place completely devoid of anything. No furniture, paintings, cooking utensils, nothing. I bet someone died in the newly painted room, probably caused by someone I live with. Someone died in a room and they leave the window to that room open as if that's not the most obvious way for the murder to get in and out. Why are humans still complete idiots?

I go to the front door, indicated by the peephole and it being the only one cool to the touch. I quietly open it and prop it open with one of the neighbors pot so I can easily get back in without being hindered by the darn doorknob. I also unlock it just to be sure I can get back in if someone moves the pot. I walk around the floor, looking at the name plates on the doors.

"Katlin, Samantha, Kris, Liam, Rhiannon, Brylie, Lyssa, Megan, Andrew, Joseph. What's up with these weak names. Couldn't someone have a strong name?" I mumble out as I continue down the hall before reaching the stairs and elevator. Guess they want to be accessible to more money-skins. Sadly, I should probably take the stairs to avoid long exposure to cameras. I'll just check one more floor before going back out for the night. The less time I stay in a building that isn't the mansion the better. I quickly go up the stairs hearing a door close in the hall. Now I'm kinda glad the stairs have a door keeping them separate from the hall.

I peak through the door separating me from that hall way to almost be blinded by the light. One of the people apparently had their light on even though it's friggin late! After putting some eye drops in my eyes so I can try and see in there again. Looking through the crack and letting the spots clear from my eyes I see someone at the end of the hall sitting on a chair, but because of the light one of their darned neighbors had on I couldn't make out much of them other than they are a girl. I then, feeling like I've been staying still to long, go back down to the other floor. I really should get going back, and something doesn't feel quite right which is really something coming from me.

Leaving the way I came, replacing the plant where I think it was, and climbing down the wall I make it back to ground next to the building. I start heading towards the forest, the all consuming quiet and darkness calming my nerves I didn't know were on end. I haven't been on edge like that since Jane started trying to kill me, and she mostly stopped that a few years ago. I think someone in that building was on to me, though I have no idea how.

Serra's perspective:

I could have sworn I saw someone peaking through the stairs door last night. No, I know I say someone, not one of the other apartment residence, peaking through the stairs door last night.

"Serra, we're not paying you to daydream." my superior said to me, I really should ask what his name is again and try not to forget it.

"Sorry sir, there's just some stuff that happened last night that doesn't add up." I replied with a sigh.

"Oh really? Do you wanna take the day off and investigate your place?" he asked, curiosity in his voice. I looked him in the eyes and saw a shine in his eyes.

"We don't have anything going on right now and if we do I can call you in." he stated. It seems either like he wants me out of the building for the time being or he's really curious about what's happening at my house. Both options aren't normal.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," I replied, my voice as bland and bored as it normally is. "Just don't wait till the last minute if you're gonna call me in. If you do I'd probably be late and that'd waste time."

"I will," he laughed. "You go figure out that little mystery at your place." he said as he walks off. I pick up the few things from my desk that I take home and carefully placed them in my bag. There wasn't much for me to grab, just a few notebooks, a tablet and my phone.

It was a sunny morning with a slight breeze, the optimal circumstances or a brisk walk. Instead of heading straight home I decided to get some groceries. I should buy stuff to make meals and snacks to save some money. I decided to visit Fred Meyer, a smaller store in the Kroger chain. Fred Meyer is also easier to walk to than the other stores, being at least fifteen more minutes of walking to get to one. The store seemed normal at first glance, and mostly was except for some of the employees. I started by searching for the produce I wanted. I found some apples, oranges, carrots but couldn't find tomatoes. That's when one of the employees that didn't look normal came up to me.

"Need any help there mam?" a man with gray skin, sharp teeth, and seemed to be eyeless asked me.

"I'm having trouble finding tomatoes." I responded him, doing my best to fain confusion. If no one else was freaking out about his appearance then why should I? Also if someone's appearance isn't 'normal' it's normally a touchy subject. I learned that the 'hard way' many times.

"Oh, some people were complaining about getting tomatoes confused with apples so were moved behind most of the vegetables. I'll take you there." he explained to me before he started walking. I do my best smile while he leads. On the way he decided to start chatting with me, probably trying to get a base line of information about me.

"I haven't seen you around before." he stated before looking at me to answer the implied question.

"I moved in about a month back and have been going other stores on my bike. Today I decided to talk around and stopped by here because it's closer." I told him, still trying to use the right emotions, before asking a question of my own.

"Why did you decide to work here?" I questioned him. He looked at me a little puzzled before sighing out a laugh.

"I wanted some money to buy stuff with," he said before looking back at me and stating, "I normally work the deli but when it's quiet like now I do stuff in produce."

"Cool, that all makes sense." I replied, doing my best to sound interested.

"I guess, it's kinda boring sometimes though." he said, his voice seemingly questioning me. 

"Now my turn to ask another question," he started, looking at me again. "Why did you decide to work in this town rather than anywhere else?" he asked, curiosity in his voice. Sadly for him, I'd lie about my true reason for working so I don't sound 'weird'.

"There was an open position and because I'm new in my line of work I didn't want to turn up the opportunity. I'd feel really dumb if I was out of work for years because I didn't take this job." I responded to him. It's mostly true, but missing one important part.

"What about the alleged murderer living around here?" he questioned. Those were the main reason I chose to work here. The adrenaline rush I get when my mind realizes something, possibly life threatening, is going to happen.

"Just something I'll have to deal with." I said, which wasn't quite a lie. I'm a homicide detective so I will be having to deal with them eventually. I heard him chuckle at me which caused me to look back at him in confusion.

"Sorry," he started and chuckled a bit more. "Your voice sounded a little down but your posture was totally different than what I would have expected." he explained and chuckled some more. I chuckled a bit too, but I didn't understand how it was funny. I'll have to figure that out later. After that he stopped walking and looking right in his path were the tomatoes.

"Thanks for the help." I said to him with the best smile I could muster.

"No problem, it's what I'm paid to do." he replied, a small smile on his gray lips. After that he walked away, probably back closer to deli. I finished grabbing my produce then grabbed other things for cooking like spaghetti and spices.

On my way home I was met with a less prominent feeling of being watched, as if someone noticed me specifically while they were busy. They currently didn't have anything to do with me and aren't a threat so I decide not to do anything different and pretend not to notice.

When I get home I notice a note on my door from the person who lives across the hall asking if I wanted to hang out tomorrow with their phone number. I'll keep them in mind for hanging out with later, but I should tell them I can't hang out tomorrow first. I have a lot of my days booked with work after all.

Now, how should I go about figuring out about that ghost white person from last night?

When I managed to make it home it was around 1300 (1 pm for unaccustomed people) and decided to make lunch while mulling over possible ways to find that interesting person from last night. I put away the groceries I bought before deciding on what would be my lunch for today. Some spaghetti with sauce should be a decent enough lunch for now, so I start some water heating before going to look through my place for a camera. Theoretically a camera would be the easiest way to have proof of a specious person. I, sadly, don't think the camera will bring me the desired results because the stairs have some cameras and he didn't have a problem being in the stair way. I wonder if I can modify some motion detectors to also record what they see, it might work better than a camera. I go over to my drawer full of motion detectors I got a few years back when I collected them and used them to know when and how often my parents entered my room. They just couldn't seem to stay out of my room for more than six hours at a time. I didn't mind them poking in my room per say, I just found it interesting. I'm glad I kept them, with some adjusting I can learn some stuff about this mysterious person if he crosses the path. I don't know much about him because when he was following me last night he was hidden behind a tree and all I could really tell is his skin was paper white and his hair was pitch black, almost like a void. The void effect was probably because he was hidden in a shadow away from the street lamps. Someone so bent on not being noticed must have some interesting secrets.

I'm distracted from my thoughts as I hear the water boiling. Guess I should add the noodles and stop going through my old stuff. A moment after the noodles finish sinking into the boiling water I hear a knock at my door, causing me to leave the stove and check who it could be. I look through the peep hole and see someone with a box and a clipboard, probably delivering some stuff my parents bought me. I open the door, giving him my best grin as he looks up at me.

"One of your neighbors ringed me in, now please sign here mam." he quickly explained before handing me his clip board. The clipboard said that it was a some kitchen utensils and throw pillows. I quickly signed and handed back the clipboard. After the man got the clipboard back he turned and promptly left without another word. I brought the box inside and opened it. Inside there was indeed utensils and throw pillows, with a little note at the bottom. I picked up the not and read it.

"Dear neighbor, welcome to the building! A few of us on the same floor got together and thought you might be able to use this stuff! We'll be having a bit of a potluck in the hall this weekend if you wanna join. We also have a hall text chat and Discord if you want to join either one! Anyway, welcome to the neighborhood!"

So it wasn't from my parents, but it's still stuff I was thinking of buying. I definitely needed more utensils and throw pillows are nice for naps and making me seem more normal to those who enter my house. I place a few of the pillows around, on my couch and chairs, before taking my new utensils into the kitchen. The noodles seem about done so I strain them with my colander. After they were pretty much all strained I put them back in the put and tossed them a bit with oil, deciding not to shock them. I then grabbed out a can of sauce, a plate, and a use a pasta fork to serve myself up. 

Eating pasta gave me a lot of time to think of how I could change my motion detectors to capture at least his rough shape. From that I should be able to sketch a decent looking picture of how he looks. I'll probably have to set them up next to the stairs door so they aren't as noticeable and try to disguise them more. What do I have that I could use to disguise so many motion detectors? I might need to buy something to disguise them. Just some big poles in the corners of the hall might work, as long as the others don't move them, but they probably won't if I tell them that they're mine. so, to get my plan to work I need to go to a department store to for pipe. I don't want to do that right now, faking emotion is annoying. I'll go when it gets later so that there are fewer people I have to interact with. For some reason people like talking even though idly chatting has no advantage. Feigning idle chatter is good for getting information from someone, so I guess people being used to it isn't completely terrible.

After a moment I realize that, even though I'm not done with my plate and it's not to long after noon, my eyes are struggling to stay open. If my body's telling me to get more rest I probably should while I have the time. I wrap my plate in aluminum, as well as the other serving of pasta I made so I could get more if I was still hungry, and put them in the fridge. I should probably take a nap before my body forcefully makes me take one. So that's exactly what I do.


End file.
